


Liam's Driving Lesson

by becca_dunbar_raeken



Series: Thiam One Shots [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Driving Lessons, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Happy, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Romance, Sad Memories, Thiam, gay relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_dunbar_raeken/pseuds/becca_dunbar_raeken
Summary: Theo tries to teach Liam how to drive.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Thiam One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758841
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Liam's Driving Lesson

Theo picked Liam up from Deaton’s; the boy took on Scott’s old job with the vet. 

“You know Little Wolf, I don’t mind driving you around everywhere, but have you ever thought about getting a car?” Theo looked at the werewolf. 

Liam looked at his boyfriend with a downward glance, “Theo I don’t know how to drive.”

“Liam you are almost 18, and you don’t have your driver’s license!”

“No, I have my permit, but every time my stepdad took me out to teach me I got road rage over something with my IED, and never took my test.”

“That’s it your driving home.”

“Theo, I can’t especially not in your truck.”

“True, I don’t really want you crashing this; I mean your mom’s car is still at the house.”

After his parents died, Liam didn’t really touch their stuff; he used it as a way to pretend like everything was somewhat normal. 

“I can’t.”

“Liam it can’t just sit there forever, rusting away, would your mom want that.”

“No,” the werewolf stared at the chimera.

Theo drove them home then ran inside and grabbed the keys hanging on the key ring for the past couple of months. When he got back, Liam was sitting in the driver’s seat unsure of what to do.

“Liam, first off you have to move your seat back and your mirrors so you can actually see out of them.”

Liam did as Theo instructed, and then put the key in the ignition. 

“Ready?” Theo looked at him. 

Liam gulped and put the gear shift into reverse, slowly backing out of the driveway.

“See, easy,” Theo looked at him. 

Liam put the car into drive and slowly started going down the road; Theo watched Liam’s hands shaking on the steering wheel.

“He really is scared of this,” Theo thought to himself.

“The speed limit is 35 mph Liam, not 15 mph,” Theo looked back at the string of traffic Liam already had behind them.

“I don’t want to kill you or me,” Liam muttered angrily.”

“Okay, it’s fine just pull over to let these car pass you.”

Liam pulled over, letting the cars pass him some giving him nasty looks. He was still clutching the steering wheel, getting angrier. 

“Hey, don’t pay attention to them, you’re doing great,” Theo was watching Liam’s hands as his claws emerged. “Liam look at me.”

Liam breathed out and in, looking in the chimera’s eyes, “okay, I got this.”

Everything was going smoothly; Liam was actually decent at driving, overall cautious, but that was probably a good thing for him at this point. 

Then, someone pulled out in front of him, then drove very slowly in front of their car.

“Why the hell do people drive so slow?” Liam looked over at Theo. “This idiot literally pulled out in front of me, then decided to drive 10 mph.” 

Theo rolled his eyes after Liam was just doing the same thing, “Welcome to the road.”

“I’m going to pass him,” he looked over at the chimera.

Theo nodded his head as they approached the passing zone; Liam passed them smoothly but was still clearly fuming about the situation. Theo noticed Liam’s foot start to press down more and more on the gas. 

“Liam, you are going 70 mph; the speed limit is 40 mph, slow down.”

“Make me,” the boy’s eyes were changing.

“Liam pull over I swear.”

Liam foot pressed down more on the gas. 

“Liam Dunbar, pull over right now, or I am going to rip the steering wheel off the car.”

Liam ignored Theo once again; the speedometer was past 90 mph at this point. Theo saw flashing lights behind him.

“Look what you did, pull over now!,” Theo screamed at him, holding on to the handle above his head for his life. Liam listened to Theo at this point, fortunately, pulled over stared at the steering wheel. Theo watched tears drip off the boy’s face as they waited for the officer. 

“I can’t do it Theo; I never I am going to drive.”

“Hey, it’s fine you did good; you just need some more practice.”

“It just reminds me of my stepdad.”

The officer approached Liam’s window: Theo realized it was Parrish and sighed in relief.

“What are you two doing?” the hellhound look at them.

“I was teaching Liam how to drive; he doesn’t have his license yet.”

“Liam let me tell you this you need some more practice,” Parrish looked at the werewolf, still crying a little bit. “You’ll get it just try not to drive 90 in a 40 zone, again please.”

“Wait you aren’t giving me a ticket?” Liam looked at the man.

“No, I think I’ll let you off this time just don’t tell the Sheriff,” he smiled at him. “Good luck, try to make it back in one piece.” 

Liam smiled and safely managed to drive them home.

“Thanks, Theo for doing this for me.”

“No problem, Little Wolf, just please try not to kill us next time.”

After two months of painful driving, two hit mailboxes, one speeding ticket, and hours of parallel parking practice, Liam walked out of the drivers license center, holding up his card.

“I’ll drive home,” Liam looked over at Theo.

“Not in my truck you aren’t,” Theo pulled out trying to avoid Liam’s blue eyes staring into his soul.


End file.
